Several processes for preparing silicon-containing acetamide derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,220 to Klebe. One method for preparing the silicon-containing acetamide derivatives is to react one mole of trimethylchlorosilane with one mole of acetamide or N-methyl-acetamide in the presence of a hydrohalide acceptor such as trimethylamine or pyridine. Also, a process for preparing bis-(trimethylsilyl)-acetamide is described in which two moles of trimethylchlorosilane are reacted with one mole of acetamide in the presence of a hydrohalide acceptor.
In contrast to the processes described in the above patent for preparing silicon-containing acetamide derivatives, the process of this invention has certain advantages. For example, it does not require the use of toxic amines. Moreover, the process of this invention is more efficient since it does not require separating the silicon-containing acetamide derivatives from the amine hydrochloride. Furthermore, higher yields of the desired silicon-containing acetamide derivatives are obtained from the process of this invention.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for preparing acetamide derivatives. Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing silicon-containing acetamide derivatives. A further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing high yields of silicon-containing acetamide derivatives in the absence of hydrohalide acceptors.